Dark Shikon
by crozo-bobo
Summary: Hotaru must go live with her cousin Kagome while her father recovers from depression. My first attempt at a fanfic so please review so I can improve!
1. Unwanted

Disclaimer: I don't own a lotta stuff especially the characters mentioned in this fic.  
  
Hotaru sighed as she stared out the window of her living room. he only sound in the room was the "tap tap" of the rain on the window. Her father was sitting in the corner staring into space. He had been like this ever since Hotaru had returned to live with him after living with Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru could tell something was wrong the minute she had greeted her father. He just wasn't himself. There was no emotion when he talked and talking was something he seemed to have forgotten how to do. And just this morning Hotaru had found anti-depression pills in the bathroom cabinet. Something was wrong. Hotaru could sense it.  
  
Suddenly Professor Tomoe got up. "I have a splitting headache, I need some fresh air." He said walking towards the door.  
  
Suddenly something stirred in Hotaru. Herself and her father used to always take walks together. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Maybe it was because she wasn't as cheerful as she used be? Perhaps it was her fault her father was acting this way. Tears rolling down her face, Hotaru asked her father, "Papa, have I done something wrong?"  
  
Professor Tomoe looked at his tearful daughter. "No! Of course not honey I just need some time alone to think things through." With that he left the house and walked down the rainy terrace out into the street.  
  
Professor Tomoe sighed. "Perhaps my sister's right." He thought. "Maybe I cannot be a good father to Hotaru while I'm like this. Perhaps I should have left her with those kind women who have been looking after her for the past few months.... but I would prefer if she stayed with family." Having decided what he would do Professor Tomoe returned home.  
  
Back at home Professor Tomoe found Hotaru in her room crying her eyes out. It broke his heart to see this. It was just a year after the mistress 9 incident and he was subjecting her to such pain with his depression. Professor Tomoe couldn't stand seeing her like this. He knew she found it extremely difficult even to smile and his mood swings were just making it worse.  
  
He sat down at the edge of Hotaru's bed. She started. She had not noticed her Father there. Professor Tomoe wiped the tears from her face and embraced his frail daughter. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. Its been hard all this time you have been away from me. I've been very depressed. I was looking forward to raising you all over again and not to make the mistakes I made last time. But when I saw you all grown up again my hope was gone. I'm a terrible father."  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. "Of course you're not, papa, how could you say such a thing!?"  
  
Professor Tomoe smiled. "Well not right now I'm not. At least that's what the doctors have told me. Hotaru I've decided I can never be a good father to you while I'm like this so I'm going to send you to stay with your aunt at the other side of Tokyo."  
  
Hotaru was about to protest, but then she thought it best not to. She didn't want to put her father under any more strain. "Yes papa." She said quietly.  
  
"Good girl." He replied quietly. He hugged her once again before leaving the room.  
  
When he was gone Hotaru once again burst into tears. Why did so many bad things have to happen to her?  
  
*****************  
  
Kagome threw her pen frustratedly against her bedroom wall. "I'm never gonna get this!" she wailed. "Stupid geometry! Stupid School!" Kagome jumped crossly onto her bed. "I'm not going to get anywhere at this rate! I need attend school more or else I might as well drop out." She said to herself. She lay on her bed just listening to the pitter-patter of the rain for a while, when suddenly she felt something.  
  
"The presence of a shikon shard!" she cried out. Kagome tried to sense the direction it was coming from but the feeling had left just as suddenly as it has come. "Oh its nothing." Kagome thought. "I'm just tired from all this studying." She decided to take a nap to clear her mind.  
  
After what seemed like a minute, her Mother woke her up. "Kagome can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Said Kagome groggily, rubbing her eyes as her mother sat down in her desk chair.  
  
"Oh where to start." said Kagome's mother in a rush. Kagome squinted at her suspiciously. Her mother was using the tone of voice she used when she was about to tell Kagome something that she would be less than pleased to hear about.  
  
"Well it looks like you'll be sharing your room for the next few months." Said Mrs.Higurashi.  
  
"Huh?" replied Kagome, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Your cousin, Hotaru, is going to be staying with us for a bit, while her father recovers from his depression. And you'll most likely be having to share your room with her." Carried on Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome thought back. Where had she met Hotaru before? She vaguely remembered meeting her a couple of times at various family gatherings. "Is she that shy, quiet girl with short black hair?" asked Kagome.  
  
Mrs Higurashi nodded. "Well it won't be too bad I guess," said Kagome thoughtfully. "I won't be here most of the time and if she annoys anyone it would probably be Sota."  
  
"So you're not upset?" Mrs. Higurashi asked relieved.  
  
"Not at all!" replied Kagome her eyes shining. "I've always wanted a little sister!"  
  
*****************  
  
Okay this is my first attempt at a fanfic I hope you enjoyed. More chapters to come and please review! ^_^ 


	2. Voices

Hi hi!! Another chapter!! Thanks for the reviews I'm trying to improve as I go along.  
  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own sailor moon or Inuyasha so there!!! Mooo! Couch!!! (yes I know I'm a weirdo)  
  
******************************************************************** "Hotaru . . . . . . ." An icy wind blew in the dark forest which surrounded Hotaru. "Who are you?" demanded Hotaru shaking with fear. "Where on earth am I!? What do you want?" The evil voice laughed shrilly at Hotaru's panic. "You know perfectly well where you are, or at least you would if you would reveal your true self, Hotaru Tomoe, or should I say sailor Saturn!?" Hotaru inhaled sharply. "Who are you!?" she repeated. "Hotaru. . ...the well. . . ." said a different voice. Suddenly Hotaru felt a sharp pain in her heart. Coldness spread from her heart throughout her body and she couldn't move. The sound of a young girl screaming in agony filled her ears as the forest was slowly turned into a black empty void. "Who's that screaming?" thought Hotaru weakly. "Why is everything all gone?"  
  
"Hotaru! Are you all right?!"  
  
Hotaru looked up to Mrs Higurashi standing over her looking very worried.  
  
"The voices," said Hotaru feverishly. "The voices! Who are they? Where am I?"  
  
"Hotaru, please calm down," said Mrs. Higurashi soothingly. "You're staying me, your aunt Higurashi and your cousins Sota and Kagome and their Grandpa for a while. Don't you remember?"  
  
Hotaru blinked. Everything came back to her in a rush and she suddenly felt quite foolish. "Of course, I'm sorry I just had a bad dream that's all. There's no need to worry." Hotaru smiled weakly.  
  
Mrs Higurashi sighed with relief. She always knew Hotaru was a frail, frightened child and maybe these dreams were a result of a lousy childhood. Mrs Higurashi vowed to keep a close eye on her from then onwards.  
  
"Hopefully Kagome will be back soon so you won't have to be sleeping alone for much longer." Said Mrs Higurashi.  
  
Hotaru looked up at her aunt curiously. "Where is Kagome anyways?"  
  
Mrs Higurashi blinked and the started giggling nervously. "Um. . . she's well. . . .gone on a school field trip. She goes on quite a lot of them. Very, very important for her education. Well goodnight, no more bad dreams." She then hugged Hotaru quickly and left the room.  
  
Hotaru decided there was something very fishy going on. Just earlier that day she had heard grandpa on the phone telling someone that Kagome had a bad case of leg disease or something. Hotaru began to get worried. What kind of loony house had her Father sent her to live in?  
  
******************************************************************** "Hotaru, read page 5 in the workbook aloud for the class please." Said Ms. Wong.  
  
Hotaru stood up and was about to read when suddenly her book was enveloped in darkness. Hotaru blinked. It went away just as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Miss Tomoe we're waiting." Said Ms. Wong tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk. Some of the kids starting giggling and whispering.  
  
"Great." Thought Hotaru. "Just one hour in my new school and everyone already thinks I'm a freak."  
  
Hotaru tried to read again when the book went black again. But this time everything else was in darkness too! Hotaru dropped her book and crouched down,h er head in her hands. "No! Not again! Just leave me alone!" She whispered terrified as the voices began to speak.  
  
"Hotaru we only want what's best for you!" said the wicked voice shrilly. "Just take what your meant to have and embrace it!"  
  
Just then Hotaru felt a sharp pain and then the coldness in her heart, that she had felt before. Something was growing inside of her. Now all Hotaru could see was darkness as she fell to the ground.  
  
Just as Hotary lost all hope the less hostile voice began to speak. "Hotaru, don't give in to the darkness," it said in a dreamy whisper. "hotaru, the well!" Suddenly all darkness was gone and Hotaru found herself lying on the floor of the classroom, everyone gathered around her.  
  
"Hotaru, Hotaru please speak to us, nobody's trying to hurt you!" said Hotaru's teacher who was bent over Hotaru. Hotaru stood up. Everyone just stared at her. Hotaru heard someone whispering, "God, Sota's cousin is a real freak." Hotaru looked over at her cousin who blushed with humiliation.  
  
"No, not again!" Hotaru said to herself, very upset. "Why am is it always like this." Hotaru held back a sob as she ran out of the classroom and out of the school.  
  
After a few blocks she stopped running and let her tears fall. Where would she go now? She couldn't go back to school. That was out of the question. She couldn't go "home" either. So where could she go?  
  
Then the dreamy voice came back to Hotaru. "The well!" she exclaimed. "Maybe it has the answers!" But the question was what well. The only well she knew of was the one in an enclosure in her aunt's garden.  
  
Hotaru ran as fast as she could back to her aunt's house.  
  
******************************************************************** Okay that was a pretty crappy ending to that chapter, I know. Well what didja think. Pleeeeeease review!!! 


	3. Lost

Oooooooowie ten reviews. People are reading and enjoying this. Me so happy! ^_^  
  
******************************************************************** As Hotaru approached the well she was positive it was the well that voice was talking about it. She didn't know how exactly but it gave off a kind of energy that Hotaru had felt before. "But where?" thought Hotaru inquisitively. "Where have I felt this kind of energy before?" She shook her head and tried not to think about it.  
  
Hotaru was now standing in front of the well. "So...what is it I have to do now?" said Hotaru thinking aloud. Just as she spoke she felt something forcing her towards the well. "Whoa! What the he-"Hotaru was cut off as she the invisible force pushed her down the well.  
  
All Hotaru could see around her was a sort of purplish thick fog. Then when the fog lifted Hotaru was at the bottom of the well. "Ow, ow, ow!" moaned Hotaru rubbing the part of her leg she had fallen on.  
  
She started to climb up the well. "What the hell just happened here? And what was with that purple fog?" she thought to herself. "Ack, I knew this was a bad idea, "said Hotaru as she lifted herself out of the well. "Listening to voices in your head is never a good thing to do. Well here I am home sweet, temporary.... home?"  
  
Hotaru was wide eyed with shock. Instead of being in the dark enclosure where the well had been in her aunt's garden, Hotaru was surrounded by trees and flowers in an open meadow.  
  
Hotaru dropped to her knees and stayed like that for several minutes trying to decide what to do next. But nothing came to mind. All she could do was sit there gawking at her surrounding environment.  
  
Suddenly she could hear voices and Hotaru hid behind the well not wanting to be seen.  
  
"Do you really have to go back so soon?" grumbled a male voice.  
  
"Yes I have to catch up on school work and I want to see my cousin Hotaru." Replied the female voice exasperatedly.  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened even more in shock. It was her cousin Kagome!  
  
"Feh." Replied the male grumpily.  
  
"You can moan all you want but I'm still going home. I'll be back in a couple of days. See ya!"  
  
"Hey wait ....."  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!"  
  
Hotaru heard a loud "thump".  
  
"Humph, stupid Kagome and her stupid family." said the male voice who's name was Inuyasha.  
  
The grumbling stopped so Hotaru assumed he had gone home. Hotaru sighed and stood up. Where had Kagome disappeared to anyways? Then it clicked. "The well!" Hotaru said. "It must be some sort of weird portal!"  
  
Hotaru then spent the next few minutes peering down the well trying to decide what her next move would be. Then it came to her. "Duh, I'll jump down the well and that should take me back!"  
  
She stood on the edge of the well and jumped in. The next thing she knew she was at the bottom of the well. "Am I back?" She wondered aloud. "There was no purple fog this time. Hmmm." Having decided it probably didn't mean anything, Hotaru climbed up the well. She did a double take when she reached the top.  
  
"No! I'm still here! How will I get out of this weird place?" cried Hotaru. She sat on the grass, her arms wrapped around her knees. She hadn't felt this vulnerable in a long time.  
  
******************************************************************** Usagi stared at the most the bus timetable; her eyes squinted, as she tried to work out where the hell she was. "I'm pretty sure this is the bus the others told me to take," she thought to herself as she scratched her head. "Let's see." She said aloud running her finger down the list of buses. "59 that's the bus I took." Suddenly Usagoi groaned loudly and hit her head against the wall, startling some others waiting at the bus stop. "Ah NUTS! I've gone and done exactly what everyone told me NOT to do!" wailed Usagi.  
  
FLASHBACK . . ..  
  
"Now Usagi," said Ami seriously. "Remember it's the 59 A you're to take. This should take you right outside the aquarium where we'll be waiting for you."  
  
"That's right Usagi the 59 A, not the 59 or the 59 B, The 59 A. A. A. 59 A!" Rei kept saying repeatedly.  
  
"Guys!" exclaimed Usagi. "Seriously do you really think I'm that dense!?"  
  
"Um.... lets not respond to that." said Rei holding back laughter.  
  
"Humph!" Usagi pouted. "Look, I'll prove it to all of you! I'll take the right bus and then you'll all see I'm not that dumb."  
  
END FLASBACK  
  
"But I am that dumb!" thought Usagi. "How the heck did I end up here without noticing? I should have known it wouldn't take three hours to get to the aquarium!"  
  
Usagi looked down the time table, searching for a bus that could take her home. Usagi threw her hands up in despair. "None, none at all!" Usagi sat on the ground. "What am I gonna do now?" ******************************************************************** Hi Mama I'm back!" shouted Kagome as she entered her house.  
  
"Kagome!" answered Mrs. Higurashi running from the kitchen into the hall.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mama? You look worried." said Kagome worriedly.  
  
"Kagome your cousin's disappeared!" cried Mrs. Higurashi almost hysterically. "Sota came home today and told me that Hotaru had had a weird seizure in school and had run away. No one has seen her since? Oh Kagome what are we going to do? We've searched everywhere and we can't tell my brother he's in a bad enough state as it is without this on top of everything!"  
  
"Mama, please, calm down!" Kagome said soothingly, putting her arms around her worried mother.  
  
Suddenly a burst of purple light broke them apart. Both women screamed in fright. The light increased in size. The purple light turned black and moulded itself into a shape of a hand. It entered Kagome through her chest. Kagome all of a sudden felt weak all over, like a part of her was missing. Kagome fell to her knees, breathing heavily. All she could hear was her mother's screams before everything went black. ******************************************************************** Kagome found herself lying on the beach. A cool breeze blew gently as she heard the tide roll in. Kagome hadn't felt this way in a long time. Peaceful. Kagome could have lay there all day just listening to the sounds of the ocean. But a voice disturbed her feeling of tranquillity.  
  
"Kagome," it was calling. "Wake up, Kagome! Oh God please let her be alright!"  
  
The seaside drifted away into nothingness and Kagome found herself in her bed, her family gathered around her.  
  
"Oh thank heavens!" cried Mrs. Higurashi in relief and hugged Kagome. "Oh darling. You had us so worried. How are you feeling?"  
  
Kagome felt confused. There was a part of her missing, a big part, no doubt about that. But yet....  
  
"Please, Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her mother smiling. "I'm okay Mama. Don't worry about me. I feel great. In fact I haven't felt like this for a long time." ******************************************************************** Hee Ho that's it hope you enjoyed. I tried to make that a bit longer than my last chapter. Please review please! :D 


	4. Finding out

BLAH!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hotaru looked around her. All there was was blackness. Everywhere. "Where's the well gone?" asked Hotaru aloud. "Where am I?" Her voice echoed. It didn't seem real somehow. "Another dream!" realised Hotaru. "I just need to wake up!" But she wasn't waking up. "What's going on?" she demanded. "Why can't I wake up?"  
  
Hotaru tried hitting herself. "Ow!" Even though it hurt, she was still positive it was a dream. Hotaru became more aware of the nothing ness which surrounded her now that it seemed she couldn't escape. It was cold and empty. She was scared.  
  
"Scary isn't it?" came that familiar cold voice that seemed to enjoy haunting Hotaru. "So you can't wake up, eh? Well don't worry dear, it'll all be over soon, once the process is complete."  
  
"Process?" squeaked Hotaru. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Who are you? Why are you tormenting me? This isn't fair! I can't stand this darkness it's mocking me!" Hotaru's eyes briefly flashed red. "Why can't I escape it? Why can't it just leave me be?" Tears began to stream down her cheeks. It was just too overwhelming.  
  
The voice spoke again, this time it sounded somewhat smug. "Awwww poor little Hotaru. You pretend you can't stand this place, but secretly you love it! The darkness is where you belong. Being a senshi can never show your true power. Only the darkness can reveal it. And I am going to use it." The voice cackled.  
  
"Stop it! screamed Hotaru. "Stop laughing!!" Hotaru pressed her hands against hear ears to drown out the sound. But the terrible sound would not disappear. Hotaru once again began to cry. How was she ever going to get out of this?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Kikyo, will these do?" asked Sara indicating to a clump of herbs.  
  
Kikyo smiled at the blond girl. "Hmmmm, no those are poisonous. Try to avoid the light green plants."  
  
"Okay." Said the girl as she ran to look for some darker herbs.  
  
Kikyo smiled wistfully at Sara. How she longed to be so care free and innocent. A cold wind blew. Kikyo shivered.  
  
"Sara." She called. "We'll find some more tomorrow. I think we have a enough to heal the soldier's wounds."  
  
"Hai!" replied Sara obediently and followed Kikyo down the dust pathway back to her village. "Kikyo is it going to rain?"  
  
"Well, it looks like it," replied Kikyo. "I..." Kikyo stopped abruptly in her tracks.  
  
"Kikyo?" asked Sara concernedly. "What's the matter?"  
  
Kikyo didn't answer. She could feel an evil presence. Normally she wouldn't have concerned herself but it could have been Naraku and she hadn't felt his presnce in a long time. "Sara, go back to the village, I'll return later."  
  
"A-all right." Replied Sara, not wanting to make a fuss.  
  
Kikyo followed the large amount of evil energy she could feel. Kikyo followed it for a long time. Many hours passed. Kikyo was suddenly aware that she was drawing closer to her home village.  
  
"Could this have something to do with Inuyasha?" thought Kikyo. "No, I don't think so. There would be more commotion if he was involved."  
  
The source of the energy, to Kikyo's surprise was near an old well. Kikyo walked in front of it. Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise. It was a pale young girl. Kikyo stared at her for a few moments.  
  
"Something so beautiful and innocent couldn't be evil." But Kikyo's experience told her better. The girl was probably possessed or something similar. Something Kikyo had no interest in.  
  
Nevertheless....  
  
Kikyo's curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know what was wrong with the girl. It was something she had never encountered before. Kikyo was sure of it. And for some reason Kikyo felt strangely drawn to her.  
  
Kikyo carried the girl back to the village, which had been serving as Kikyo's home for the past few weeks. She didn't grow tired. Kikyo rarely felt tired with this body.  
  
Sara greeted Kikyo at the edge of the village. She glanced at the slumbering girl held in Kikyo's arms.  
  
"Kikyo sister this girl makes me feel horrible and cold," said Sara frightened.  
  
"Don't worry," said Kikyo soothingly. "We're going to make her better, she won't hurt you."  
  
"Where will she stay?" enquired on of the village women.  
  
"With me." Replied Kikyo shortly and brought the girl to the small hut the villagers had rented her. Kikyo laid her gently on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry," Kikyo whispered. "I'll make you better."  
  
Suddenly the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Alone, I'm alone!" she moaned, eyes flashing red. "I am where I belong, darkness is what I am!" Her voice had suddenly gotten deeper.  
  
Kikyo frowned. What was happening? She tried to calm her down. She put her hand on the distressed girl's shoulder.  
  
Bad move.  
  
"Get off of me, woman!" the girl screamed. A purple light appeared from the girl's hand and pushed Kikyo against the wall of the hut.  
  
The girl's eyes suddenly stopped flashing red. Kikyo noticed she had large violet eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly before she collapsed into a deep sleep.  
  
Kikyo didn't dare move. She was still in shock. "What sort of powers does this girl possess? Is she dangerous?" Kikyo frowned. "I should really get rid of her. She's too dangerous." But Kikyo couldn't bring herself to go through with it. She felt a deep connection with this girl for some reason.  
  
"What is it about you?" Asked Kikyo to the slumbering child. "Why can't I just dispose of you?" ******************************************************************** Usagi sat alone in the burger bar, sipping on a chocolate milkshake. It was seven O' clock. "I should be having dinner right now!" Usagi groaned to herself. "I'm so hungry! All I could afford was this milkshake.  
  
Usagi stood up suddenly and said, "No! I'll prove to them that I can do things by myself without their help! I'm going to find my way home, instead of moaning stupidly in a dodgy burger bar!" She barged out of the restaurant trying to avoid the gazes of the smirking customers.  
  
Usagi, not looking where she was going, walked straight into a tall woman and fell on the ground.  
  
"Ouch! I'm sorry!" apologised Usagi rubbing her sore backside.  
  
"Oh, I'm the one who should apologise Princess." Said the woman.  
  
Usagi looked up at the woman.  
  
"stesuna!" she cried happily flinging her arms around the startled woman. "I'm so glad to see you! I'm lost. You've just got to bring me home!"  
  
Setsuna chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, Usagi, the situations you get yourself into! Of course I'll bring you home, but after I do something."  
  
"Oh?" said Usagi curiously. "What are you doing?"  
  
Setsuna sighed, sadness in her eyes. "I am afraid Hotaru's life may be in great danger.'  
  
"Danger?!" exclaimed Usagi horrified. "How? Why?'  
  
Setsuna looked at her gravely. "I have sensed a rift in the flow of time. Someone has been travelling back in time without an apparent purpose. Hotaru has been living with her cousin Kagome. Kagome, for the past few months, has been travelling back in time to the feudal era. But Hotaru was never supposed to. I knew it was dangerous from the start when I heard of Hotaru going to live with kagome."  
  
"Why?" asked Usagi confusedly.  
  
But Usagi did not answer and Usagi did not press her, even though she was almost bursting from curiosity.  
  
"Come," said Setsuna. "Let's go to the Higurashi shrine."  
  
******************************************************************** Well there ya goo. Another chappie. Sorry if that was kind of crappy and short. I've loads of different ideas going through my head at the moment for different fics and I'm getting kind of confused about where I'm heading with this one. But no worry. See ya next time 


	5. Boundaries

********************************************************************  
  
It was almost nightfall by the time Usagi and Setsuna reached the Higurashi shrine. "Oh, my parents are going to be so angry at Me." moaned Usagi as they approached the house.  
  
"Now, Usagi, I want you to let me do most of the talking so as not to upset Hotaru's aunt." Instructed Setsuna.  
  
"Okay." Said Usagi as she reached out to ring the doorbell.  
  
"Wait," said Setsuna. "Pluto planet power, make up!"  
  
Usagi watched as Setsuna transformed into the senshi of time before her eyes. "I think it would be better to explain the story to them as the guardian of time," explained Sailor Pluto and rang the doorbell herself.  
  
A dark haired girl in pyjamas, a little younger than Usagi answered the door. She blinked at Sailor Pluto and didn't say anything as she was obviously quite taken aback. Usagi tried to suppress her giggles at the look on the girl's face.  
  
"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" asked Sailor Pluto.  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, quite bewildered.  
  
"My name is Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gates of time."  
  
Kagome eyes grew so wide that Usagi really thought her eyeballs were going to roll out of their sockets. Usagi again suppressed a giggle.  
  
"To get straight to the point," continued Sailor Pluto. "Your cousin, Hotaru, has fell down your well and has been trapped in the feudal era."  
  
"But that's impossible!" cried Kagome, breaking her silence. "Only Inuyasha and If can travel back and forth through that well!"  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed. Obviously someone had been tampering with the time flow or...  
  
"Kagome," she said suddenly.  
  
"Uh yes?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I would like to see if you can still travel through the well." Said Sailor5 Pluto.  
  
"But why wouldn't I?" demanded Kagome. Usagi who had said nothing just as she had promised Setsuna, looked at Sailor Pluto curiously.  
  
"Please, just do it." Kagome, just a bit confuzzled (one of my made up words :p) walked into the enclosure in which the well was contained. Usagi and Pluto followed. Kagome looked at them.  
  
"Go on." Urged Pluto.  
  
Kagome nodded and just as she was about to jump in Usagi burst out, "Oh Pluto! Can I go too?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "Usagi this is no time to play around.:  
  
"Aww." Said Usagi disappointedly  
  
Kagome giggled. "Shall I go now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay," said Kagome before jumping into the well. Usagi and Pluto peered down after her.  
  
She was still there.  
  
"Eh?" was all Kagome managed to get out.  
  
Usagi looked at Pluto who was staring at the well gravely. She faintly heard her whisper the name, "Echo." under her breath.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Naraku was sat in front of the window watching the sun go down. Kagura walked into his quarters. "Naraku, you called?" she asked bowing.  
  
"Get me Kikyo, and be quick about it!" he ordered sharply.  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"Now!" he barked. Kagura quickly fled from her master's quarters.  
  
"What eating his ass?" she pondered grouchily.  
  
Naraku rubbed his temples. "How could this have happened right underneath my nose?" he thought. "All my plans are ruined all because of a betrayed miko? At least that's what I think she was. Only someone with great powers could have done this."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Naraku held the large shard shikon no tama in his hands. But what was this? There was no glow about the stone. It just seemed like an ordinary jewel. Naraku frowned.  
  
What's the matter, Naraku?" came an eerie voice. "Something the matter with your precious jewel."  
  
Though he could not see the entity in which the voice was coming from, Naraku could sense it smiling at his confusion. Anger surged through him. "Who is it that dares play around with this Naraku?"  
  
"To put it correctly you have been the one playing with the shikon no tama." Replied the voice. "Using it for your petty mind games, putting it to no real use. I am simply borrowing its power."  
  
"You can't just borrow its power!" spat Naraku scornfully. "The power is sealed within the jewel and you need to have its shards to use it correctly."  
  
The voice laughed. "Correction YOU need its shards to use the power, a weakling like yourself with no magical ability whatsoever. You are inferior to me and should never have been allowed access to the jewel."  
  
Naraku did not reply. Who was this person who dared show him this insolence? I searched the dark room for signs of life other than him but did not succeed.  
  
"Where are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Why I'm right here." Laughed the voice. When the voice laughed Naraku could decipher the sex of the voice. Female.  
  
"Don't take me for a fool! I have eyes! I can see that there is no one else here but myself!"  
  
"Then you are a fool for thinking that a voice needs life to talk!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about damn woman."  
  
"Listen here!" said the voice, angry now. "I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you! I will use the power for my revenge then I shall return it to you when I am finished simply because I won't need it."  
  
"And what is it that you desire from the shikon no tama." Demanded.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
A cold wind blew and Naraku sensed that the voice was gone.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"How could she extract the power from the shikon no tama?" wondered Naraku. "How dare she take it from me. Whoever this person is, they will pay dearly."  
  
******************************************************************** "What's going on?" demanded Kagome. "What did you do?"  
  
"Kagome please just come up from the well and I'll explain everything I know." Pleaded Pluto.  
  
Kagome looked up at her for a moment then nodded. She felt too weak and worried to argue. "Will I be able to see Inuyasha again?" she asked in a frightened whisper.  
  
"If everything goes well then yes." Pluto replied.  
  
"Thank God." Whispered Kagome before fainting.  
  
"Oh no Kagome!" cried Usagi catching the poor girl. "What's wrong with her Pluto?"  
  
Pluto muttered something about side affects before telling Usagi to bring her back to the house. "I have some business to attend to, I'll return in the morning."  
  
"Um, okay but what will I tell Kagome's mother?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I will explain things to her in the morning tell her to put her to bed." Pluto replied. With that's she used her staff to conjure up a door and she went through it.  
  
Usagi blinked at the door before it disappeared. "Huh weirdness." She said to herself. She started to walk back to Kagome's house with Kagome still in her arms. "Whoa I'm not cut out for this!" she muttered almost dropping the sleeping young woman.  
  
Halfway up the garden she realised something and stopped dead in her tracks. "Whose going to bring me home?!" ********************************************************************  
  
La la la there's another chapter. I think it might be a bit short and not good writing quality and for that I'm sorry. Hangs head in shame  
  
Btw I've only seen the Japanese sub of Inuyasha because, well, they don't show a lot of anime in Ireland therefore I haven't seen the American dub. So I'm sorry if some of the words or names are different.  
  
Oh and another btw I'm really lazy and never proofread properly so sorry if anything's misspelled and what not. Till next time. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
